chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara Bishop
Tamara Shaylene Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Lisa and Harry Bishop, and the older twin sister of Phoebe Bishop. She will possess the abilities of Movement Manipulation, Shock Absorption, Storm Generation and Ability Protection. Appearance Tamara will be quite similar to her twin sister while they are both children. The main difference between them will be that Phoebe, like her older brother Aaron, will have inherited blue eyes from their father, while Tamara will have brown eyes. Both will have long, light brown hair. Tamara's will darken as she ages, while Phoebe's will develop a red tint instead. Abilities Tamara's first ability will be Movement Manipulation. She will manifest this as a young infant and will begin to her parents' movements in order to grab their attention. She will be capable of controlling people's bodies, forcing them to do things or preventing them from moving entirely. She will also be able to teleport and move objects telekinetically. She could move several objects or individuals at once, without struggling at all, but she will only be able to teleport herself. Her second ability will be Shock Absorption. Her bones will be capable of absorbing the shock from any impact, thus protecting her organs and leaving her unharmed. Her body will be flexible and durable, and it will be impossible for her to break or dislocate any bones. The ability will protect her from falls, jumps and crashes, though she could still get bruised and scraped. It will also make it harder for a bullet or blade to pierce through her body. Her third ability will be Storm Generation, and she will not manifest it until she is in her early teens. At first, the ability will be reflexive. She will produce a storm whenever one is angry, frightened, worried or stressed. However, she will later learn to control it, and will be able to prevent reflexive creation as well as producing storms whenever she wants to. The standard form of storm she produces will be a lightning and rain storm, but other forms will include sandstorms, hurricanes, tornadoes, hailstorms, blizzards and typhoons. still functioning]]Her final ability will be Ability Protection. Tamara will be capable of protecting people's abilities from negation and deletion. She will be able to defend her own abilities as well as the abilities of others, but she will need to be near the other person if she is protecting another individual. She will also struggle to protect a large crowd of people at once. Her protection will be effective against all abilities which negate or delete, but it won't work against theft or absorption, and it will also have no effect on the inability to access an ability because of lack of concentration. Tamara will always need to be conscious to protect abilities. Family & Relationships *Father - Harry Bishop *Mother - Lisa Bishop *Older brother - Aaron Bishop *Younger twin sister - Phoebe Bishop *Younger sister - Felicity Bishop History & Future Etymology Tamara is a Hebrew name which means "palm tree", and an Indian name which means "spice". Her middle name of Shaylene is an American English name whose meaning and origin are unclear, but may mean "supplanter", derived from combining the names Shay and Lynn. Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters